POKEMON: EL CAMINO A LA LIGA POKEMON
by YUG123456789
Summary: La historia de un chico llamado Brand y su aventura para ser un maestro pokemon
1. Chapter 1

POKEMON: EL CAMINO A LA LIGA POKEMON

Episodio 1- EL INICIO DE UNA NUEVA AVENTURA

La historia comienza en la remota región de Kanto en un lugar llamado Pueblo Paleta donde al cumplir los 10 años todo niño tenía derecho a ir al laboratorio del profesor Oak y recoger su pokemon inicial para cumplir sus sueños de convertirse en reconocidos maestros pokemon

Muchos se preguntaran ¿Qué es un pokemon?

Pues son extrañas criaturas que viven en bosques y lagos, pueden ser vistos en todas partes, los humanos y pokemon viven juntos ellos se ayudan, juegan y pelean lado a lado, uno con otro, sin embargo aún hay muchos secretos por ser explorados

Era un día bastante especial en pueblo paleta pues 4 niños iban a recibir su pokedex y su pokemon inicial, las opciones de pokemon inicial en ese pueblo eran Bulbasaur un pokemon del tipo hierba, Charmander un pokemon del tipo fuego y Squirtle un pokemon del tipo agua

El protagonista de nuestra historia era un niño llamado Brand, desde pequeño Brand soñaba en convertirse en un maestro pokemon y al ver que al día siguiente el obtendría su primer pokemon se desveló planificando su aventura, gran error

Brand se había despertado y se sentó a la mesa del desayuno

Brand- Buen día mama

Mama- Hola hijo buen día ¿Cómo te fue?

Brand- ¿En qué?

Mama- Pues con tu pokemon inicial

Brand- Acabo de despertar, pensaba ir después del desayuno

Mama- Pero si ya es hora de almorzar yo creí que habías ido

Brand- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ya es tarde!

Brand se puso su gorra hacia atrás y fue corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas dieron para su suerte la noche anterior había dormido con su ropa por si algo así sucedía

Al llegar vio al profesor Oak dándole consejos a otros 3 muchachos que él conocía bien eran:

Red, él y Brand habían sido amigos desde pequeños, era un joven que siempre su preocupaba por los demás

Blue, ella también era amiga de Brand y Red, se aseguraba de defender a sus 2 amigos siempre

Green, por otra parte era el nieto del profesor y por lo tanto de los 4 era el que más sabia de los pokemon, desde pequeño tuvo una gran rivalidad con Brand y no desaprovechaba un momento para burlarse de el

Brand- Profesor ya llegue

Green- Tarde como siempre

Brand- Tu cállate

Oak- Por desgracia Green tiene razón llegas tarde

Brand- Lo siento… Pero en fin después de pensarlo bien decidí escoger a Squirtle

Green- Lo siento por ti pero yo ya escogí a Squirtle

Brand- ¡Oh no! Bueno quien quiere un tonto Squirtle prefiero al poderoso Charmander

Red- Veras amigo la cosa es que yo ya tengo a Charmander

Brand- Entonces me tendré que quedar con Bulbasaur

Blue- Yo ya tengo a Bulbasaur

Brand- ¿Qué?

Blue- Lo siento

Brand- Pero entonces ¿cuál será mi pokemon inicial?

Oak- Me temo que ya no me queda ningún pokemon, tendrás que esperar unos meses y te podre conseguir un Squirtle

Brand- Pero yo no quiero esperar tanto

Green- Jajajajajaja eso debiste pensarlo antes de atrasarte, bueno abuelo es hora de irme ya no quiero perder mi tiempo aquí

Oak- Buena suerte Green

Green salió de la habitación

Brand- Pero profesor ahora que hare ¿no tiene algún otro pokemon?

Oak- Me temo que no

Red- Oye si quieres te presto a mi Charmander para que captures un pokemon salvaje

Blue- Si quieres puedes usar a mi Squirtle

Brand- Gracias…

Oak- Tengo una mejor idea, te daré una pokeball y si te puedes capturar un pokemon tu solo sin ayuda, entonces probaras que eres digno de la pokedex

Brand- Esta bien profesor lo hare

Dentro de poco tiempo Brand estaba en los bosques de la ruta 1 armado únicamente con una pokeball

Brand- Muy bien ya solo queda capturar un pokemon salvaje

Brand encontró un pequeño pájaro comiendo en un árbol

Brand- Creo que esas cosa se llamaban Pidgey, lo capturare ¡Pokeball ve!

La pokeball logro absorber al Pidgey ahora solo quedaba ver si la se quedaba en la pokeball que seguía moviéndose

Brand- Vamos, Vamos, Vamos

Pero el Pidgey salió de la bola y enojado porque lo intentaron capturar mientras comía ataco a Brand quien corrió intentando huir del pokemon

Brand- ¡Auxilio!

Entonces por escapar se tiro al rio que había por ahí y la corriente lo llevo lejos al salir vio que perdió de vista al Pidgey y se sentó en la orilla del rio

Brand- Vaya es imposible capturar un pokemon sin debilitarlo primero, quizá eso es lo que el profesor me quería enseñar, bueno ya que no podré hacer nada con el estómago vacío

Brand saco una hamburguesa de su mochila y cuando se disponía a dar el primer bocado un pokemon morado se acercó a el

Pokemon- Ratta rat rat

Brand- Oye tu eres un Rattata, podría capturarte… aunque no terminaría igual que el Pidgey si no te debilito primero

Rattata- Ratt

Brand- De seguro quieres un pedazo, ten amiguito

Brand partió su hamburguesa a la mitad y le dio un pedazo al Rattata que se sentó junto a él y comenzó a comer a gusto

Brand- Sabes Rattata, este no es mi día primero me quede sin conseguir un pokemon inicial y luego fui atacado por un Pidgey

Rattata- Ratt Rattata

Brand- Espero que hallas disfrutado la hamburguesa amiguito

Entonces Brand vio algo acercándose a máxima velocidad era el Pidgey

Brand- Bien decía mi madre si hablas mucho de ellos se te aparece, adiós Rattata debo huir

Brand intento huir pero el Pidgey lo detuvo con ataque de arena, estaba a punto de atacarlo pero el Rattata lo detuvo con un placaje

Brand- ¿Rattata?

Pidgey y Rattata comenzaron a chocar sus placajes

Brand- Huye Rattata estas en desventaja ese Pidgey es nivel 3 y tu apenas eres nivel 2

Pidgey hizo volar a Rattata con su tornado pero a Rattata le comenzó a brillar la cola y golpeo al Pidgey con ella

Brand- Ese ataque es látigo con él lo golpeaste y le bajaste su defensa, Rattata eres muy fuerte

Rattata fue con otro placaje pero el Pidgey uso su ataque de arena provocando que el Rattata no se pueda mover y comenzó a bombardearle con puros tornados

Brand- ¡Pidgey alto!

El pokemon se detuvo y observo a Brand

Brand- Yo fui quien te molesto, no tienes por qué atacar al pobre Rattata y Pidgey lamento haberte atacado con la pokeball te prometo que no era para tu mal espero me perdones

Pidgey- Cru cru

El Pidgey se marchó volando

Brand se acercó a ver a Rattata el cual estaba herido

Brand- Descuida amigo, te llevare donde el profesor y él sabrá que hacer

Brand cargo al Rattata en brazos dispuesto a irse pero vio que era observado por un pokemon bastante extraño era rosado y flotaba en el aire

Brand- ¿Pero que pokemon eres?

Pokemon- Mew

El pokemon salió volando de ahí y Brand fue de regreso al laboratorio en pueblo paleta donde le conto al profesor lo que le paso

Oak- Y dices que este Rattata te defendió del Pidgey

Brand- Así es profesor

Oak- Me parece extraño los Rattata son presas de algunos pokemon voladores como Pidgey por lo que normalmente se esconden al ver uno

Brand- Vaya

Oak- Ten

El profesor le entrego una pokeball

Brand- ¿Qué hay dentro profesor?

Oak- El Rattata que me trajiste

Brand- ¿Qué?

Oak- Ya que ese Rattata estuvo dispuesto a dar la vida por ti será tu pokemon inicial

Brand- ¡Genial!

Oak- No festejes todavía jovencito, por desgracia en Pueblo Paleta no tenemos la tecnología necesaria como para curarlo así que lo tendrás que llevar al centro Pokemon de Ciudad Verde

Brand- Si profesor así lo hare

Oak- Ten aquí están tu pokedex y 5 pokeballs

Brand- Genial la estrenare en mi nuevo pokemon

Pokedex: Rattata el pokemon ratón, cuando ataca lo muerde todo. Pequeño y muy rápido, es muy fácil de ver en muchos sitios

Brand- Vaya

Oak- Como dijo tu pokedex tu Rattata es pequeño y rápido eso te será de ayuda en los combates no lo olvides

Brand- Si profesor lo tendré en cuenta, pero profesor hay algo más que quiero preguntarle

Oak- Y que es

Brand- Cuando estaba en el bosque vi un pokemon bastante extraño era rosado y flotaba en el aire

Oak- Vaya nunca había visto un pokemon así pero en fin todavía hay muchos pokemon que no fueron descubiertos

Brand- Bueno gracias profesor lo llamare de Ciudad Verde me despide de mi mama

Oak- Adiós jovencito buena suerte

Y así la aventura de Brand comenzó pero podrá cumplir sus metas no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo esta historia continuara


	2. Chapter 2

POKEMON: EL CAMINO A LA LIGA POKEMON

Episodio 2- EL ATAQUE AEREO

Brand caminaba por la ruta 1 rumbo a Ciudad Verde con la pokeball de Rattata en su mano

Brand- Tu descuida Rattata te vas a poner bien

Entonces ve frente a él una gran ciudad

Brand- Genial Rattata te llevare al centro pokemon

Brand corrió a todo lo que daba y pudo entrar al centro pokemon

Al entrar vio a un montón de gente escuchando lo que decían una policía y una enfermera

Enfermera- Lo siento pero el centro pokemon está cerrado

Entrenador- Pero ¿Por qué?

Policía- Una parvada de Pidgey y Pidgeotto se apodero del centro pokemon y no podemos hacer nada

Entrenador- Mis pokemon son de muy buen nivel, déjeme entrar para darles una paliza a esos Pidgey

Policía- No podemos, hay una banda de ladrones pokemon y si ven que alguno de ustedes tiene algún pokemon poderoso irán tras de ustedes

Enfermera- La oficial Jenny tiene razón, sin embargo si su pokemon está muy herido todavía hay una máquina de restauración

Jenny- Los que tengan algún pokemon herido sigan a la enfermera Joy

Brand fue con la enfermera

Brand- Enfermera mi Rattata está mal y el profesor me dijo que aquí harían que se recupere

Joy- Por supuesto dale la pokeball a Chansey

Brand- Vaya ¿Qué es eso?

Pokedex- Chansey, el pokemon huevo, Un raro y evasivo pokemon que según dicen trae la felicidad a aquellos que lo atrapan

Brand- Ten a Rattata Chansey

Chansey- ¡Chansey!

El pokemon puso la pokeball en una máquina y después de que esta hiciera unos ruidos se la devolvió a su entrenador

Joy- Tu Rattata esta como nuevo

Brand- Gracias enfermera

Joy- De nada

Brand- Rattata yo te elijo

El pokemon salió

Brand- Bueno Rattata de ahora en adelante yo seré tu entrenador, seremos socios qué opinas amigo

Rattata- Rattata rat

El pokemon se mostraba feliz

-Con que ese fue tu primer pokemon ¿No?

Brand- ¡Green! ¿Qué con mi pokemon?

Green- Nada solo que ya capture a otros 4 y de mayor nivel

Brand- Y eso a mí que

Mientras discutían unos binoculares observaban el Centro Pokemon

-Qué mal todos los pokemon de este centro son unos debiluchos

-Si no valdría la pena robarlos

-Sería demasiado fácil

-No estén tan seguros par de ciegos

-Por qué lo dices Meowth

-¿No oyeron a la oficial? Los Pidgeotto son pokemon fuertes podríamos robar alguno

-Me gusta la idea

-Vamos pues

Y en el centro

Brand- ¡Cómo es posible que ya tengas 10 pokemon!

Green- Por habilidad, pero dime ¿Cuántos pokemon tienes tú?

Brand- Uno

Green- Jajajajajajajajaja ¿Solo uno? Incluso Red y Blue te ganan

Brand- Pero si ya tienes tantos pokemon ¿Por qué sigues aquí y no te has ido como Red y Blue?

Green- Muy simple, vine por mi captura numero 11

Brand- ¿A qué te refieres?

Green- Un Pidgeotto amigo, no hay mejor opción respecto a capturar un tipo volador

Brand- Pokedex ¿Qué es un Pidgeotto?

Pokedex- Pidgeotto, el pokemon pájaro y forma evolucionada de Pidgey, Muy protector de su amplio territorio este pokemon picoteara ferozmente a todo intruso

Green- Y hay un Pidgeotto con una parvada de Pidgey en este centro pokemon

Brand- Pero la oficial dijo que…

Green- Va, iré bajo mi propia responsabilidad

Brand- Me temo que no podrás obtener un Pidgeotto… si yo lo capturo primero ¡Vamos Rattata!

Green- No espera

Ni bien abrió la puerta Brand observo a un montón de Pidgey sentados apaciblemente

-¡Geotto!

Brand observo al Pidgeotto acercarse y una corriente de viento lo saco del cuarto

Brand- Eso dolió

Green- El Pidgeotto es un pokemon territorial, si alguien se acerca a su territorio usa su ataque Remolino para sacarlo a volar, no puedes entrar así como así, como es posible que no lo sepas

Brand- Tu…

Jenny- Niños, les dije que no entren

Green- Lo siento oficial pero quiero capturar a Pidgeotto

Jenny- Ya lo hemos intentado pero ni siquiera nos podemos acercar como ya dijiste son pokemon en extremo territoriales

Green- Pues yo tengo la solución ¡Sal ya Exeggcute!

Green saco un pokemon que parecían un grupo de huevos

Pokedex- Exeggcute, el pokemon huevo, son muy parecidos a los huevos, cuando se les molesta se agrupan y atacan todos juntos

Brand- ¿Cómo un grupo de huevos nos ayudaran?

Jenny- Además son de tipo planta y son débiles frente a los de tipo volador

Green- Solo observen, Exeggcute ya sabes que hacer

Exeggcute- Cute Exeggcute

Los Exeggcute entraron y extrañamente ningún remolino lo hecho, mientras Brand, su Rattata y la oficial Jenny miraban sorprendidos, Green entro

Brand- Green ¿Qué haces? te echarán como a mi

Pero nada paso y Brand junto a un grupo de entrenadores se asomaron y lo que vieron fue al Pidgeotto y los Pidgey dormidos

Jenny- Ya entiendo Exeggcute uso su ataque hipnosis y durmió a todos

Green- Nidoran sal

Nidoran - Nido

Green- Usa cornada

El Nidoran uso su cornada contra el Pidgeotto que despertó y comenzó a volar y le dio al Nidoran un poderoso ataque ala

Green- Vamos Nidoran un te rindas usa picotazo venenoso

El ataque dio en el blanco y enveneno al Pidgeotto que ataco con su tornado pero el Nidoran lo esquivo y el veneno le quitaba más vida al Pidgeotto

Green- Una vez más picotazo venenoso

El Nidoran lanzo su ataque pero el Pidgeotto lo desvió con ataque de arena

Green- Ahora placaje

De un placaje el Nidoran derribo al Pidgeotto y Green le arrojo la pokeball

Todos los entrenadores del centro le ponían atención a la pokeball que se movía bastante pero al final el Pidgeotto fue capturado, Green recogió la ball y devolvió a Exeggcute y a Nidoran

Green- Yo ya me voy, y ustedes si son entrenadores porque no en vez de verme se atrapan sus Pidgey

Green apunto al cuarto donde todavía dormía toda la parvada y se fue

Brand- Presumido

Entrenador- Yo quiero un Pidgey

Entrenador- Pues vamos

En un segundo todos los entrenadores estaban luchando con un Pidgey cada uno

Entrenador- Vamos a capturarte Mankey rasguño

El pokemon ataco al Pidgey

Entrenador- No te rindas Bulbasaur placaje

Bulbasaur- Saur

Entrenador- Spearow pico taladro

Ambas aves se dieron de picotazos

Entrenador- Charmander cabezazo

Charmander- Char

Entrenador- Kakuna debemos vencerlo

Brand- Ve Rattata látigo

El ataque le dio al Pidgey quien respondió con un tornado

Brand- Rattata ¿Estas bien?

Rattata- Ratta

Brand- Genial probemos tu placaje

Rattata uso placaje y Pidgey también provocando un gran impacto en los 2 pokemon, luego Pidgey uso su ataque de arena pero Rattata lo esquivo

Brand- Bueno amigo látigo

Rattata le dio al Pidgey un fuerte golpe con su cola

Brand- ¡Pokeball ve!

La pokeball absorbió al Pidgey y después de moverse un rato lo capturo

Brand- ¡Sí! ¡Capture a Pidgey!

Ya no habían Pidgey en la habitación todos los entrenadores celebraban sus capturas cuando un humo comenzó a entrar y se escucharon voces

-Prepárense para los problemas

-Y más vale que teman

-Para proteger al mundo de la devastación

-Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación

-Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor

-Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas

-¡Jessie!

-¡James!

-El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz

-Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar

-¡Meowth! ¡Así es!

Jenny- Ustedes son los ladrones de los que he oído

Jessie- Preferimos equipo Rocket gracias, Ekans sal y demuéstrales tu poder

James- Tu también Koffing

Salieron ambos pokemon, una serpiente y una bola de veneno

Jenny- Oh no tienen 3 pokemon muy poderosos un Ekans, un Koffing y un Meowth no podremos hacer nada

Meowth- Y a ti quien te dijo que este par son mis entrenadores, yo soy un pokemon salvaje

Brand- Como es posible, un pokemon que habla

Jessie- Denme a sus Pidgey y al Pidgeotto y no les haremos nada

Entrenador- Pero el que capturo al Pidgeotto ya se fue

James- En tal caso me conformare con una parvada de Pidgey

Brand- ¡No se los daré! ¡Ve Rattata placaje!

El pequeño Rattata le dio un placaje a Meowth

Meowth- Como osas retarme ya veras

Jessie- Ekans acido

James- Koffing usa residuos

Con ambos ataques Rattata fue derrotado y Brand lo devolvió a su ball

Brand- ¿Y ustedes piensan entregarle sus pokemon? ¿No les importa que los pokemon que confiaron en ustedes estén en manos de un grupo de criminales?

Entrenador- Tiene razón ¡Vamos muchachos!

Entrenador- Si Pidgey a luchar

Brand- Así se habla, Pidgey ve

Todos los entrenadores sacaron a sus Pidgey

Jessie- Meowth creo que estamos en problemas

Meowth- Tu descuida solo son blancas palomitas, James

James- En seguida, ¡Koffing pantalla de humo!

Toda la habitación se llenó de humo

Brand y Entrenadores- Pidgey dispersa el humo con remolino

Todo el humo se disperso

Jessie- ¿Algún otro plan?

Meowth- No

Brand y Entrenadores- Placaje

Todos los Pidgey golpearon a los Rocket

Brand y Entrenadores- Termínalos con tornado

Los pequeños tornados se unieron en uno gigante y sacaron volando a los 3 Rocket

Después…

Jessie- Ese mocoso me las pagara ¿Cómo pudo humillarnos así?

James- Yo me siento igual que tu

Meowth- Descuiden yo ya planee la venganza

James- Y ¿Cuál es?

Meowth- Seguiremos a ese bobo y le quitaremos a todos sus pokemon

Mientras tanto

Joy- Ahora que los Pidgey fueron capturados nuestro centro ha vuelto a la normalidad

Entrenadores- ¡Siiiii!

Pero Brand ya se estaba marchando con Rattata en su hombro y Pidgey en su brazo

Brand- Vamos amigo tenemos una aventura que seguir

Pidgey- Cru cru

Rattata- Rat

Y al llegar al bosque verde vieron un pokemon bastante raro

Brand- ¿Pero quién es ese pokemon?

Pokedex- Caterpie, el pokemon oruga, sus cortas patas están recubiertas de ventosas que le permiten subir incasable por muros y cuestas

Brand- Un pokemon así tiene que ser mío ¡Pokeball Ve!

Podrá capturar a Caterpie no se lo pierdan esta historia continuara


	3. Chapter 3

POKEMON: EL CAMINO A LA LIGA POKEMON

Episodio 3- DUELO EN EL BOSQUE VERDE

Al llegar al Bosque Verde Brand encontró un Caterpie

Brand- Un pokemon así tiene que ser mío ¡Pokeball Ve!

La pokeball absorbe al pequeño pokemon y comienza a moverse

Brand- Vamos

La pokeball paro Caterpie oficialmente estaba en el equipo de Brand

Brand- ¡Siiii! ¡Capture un Caterpie! ¡Lo hice!

Brand comenzó a festejar como si hubiera ganado la lotería con su Rattata y su Pidgey

Brand- ¡Lo logre! ¡Sí!

-Felicidades

Brand- Gracias lo capture yo solito y… ¿Quién eres?

Atrás suyo había una chica parada tranquilamente

Chica- Deja que me presente mi nombre es Vachy, y tú caza bichos ¿cómo te llamas?

Brand- Me llamo Brand, y no soy ningún caza bichos

Vachy- Vi como capturaste a tu gusano

Brand- ¡El hecho de que capture un Caterpie no me convierte en caza bichos!

Vachy- Oye tranquilo caza bichos

Brand- ¡Que no soy un caza bichos!

Vachy- Si claro lo que digas

Brand- Vaya

Vachy- ¿Qué?

Brand- No nada

Vachy- De casualidad no vienes de Pueblo Paleta

Brand- Si

Vachy- Genial por fin te encontré

Brand- ¿Me buscabas?

Vachy- Claro, pienso probar mis habilidades retando a los mejores entrenadores y dicen que esos vienen de Pueblo Paleta

Brand- Ah por eso

Vachy- Pero que dieces una batalla

Brand- Veras la cosa es que… nunca eh tenido una batalla

Vachy- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo ¿Qué tal un 3 a 3?

Brand- Hecho

Vachy- Así se habla comencemos

Brand- Caterpie yo te elijo

El gusanito salió de la pokeball y miro a su entrenador

Brand- Bien amigo este es nuestro primer combate juntos hagámoslo bien

Caterpie- Ñio

Vachy- ¿Un tipo insecto? Que fácil ¡Sal ya Growlithe!

Salió un pequeño perro y Brand saco su Pokedex

Pokedex- Growlithe, el pokemon cachorro de fuego, gran defensor de su territorio, ladrara y morderá para echar a los intrusos de su espacio

Vachy- Y supongo que sabrás que los del tipo fuego tienen una clara ventaja contra los del tipo bicho ¿No?

Brand- Aun así pelearemos Caterpie usa disparo demora

Caterpie lanzo su hilo cubriendo al Growlithe

Brand- Te rindes

Vachy- No lo creo ¡Ascuas!

La seda que cubría a Growlithe se comenzó a poner roja para después ser quemada dejando a Growlithe libre

Brand- Oho no placaje Caterpie

Vachy- Growlithe mordisco

El placaje fue detenido por el mordisco

Vachy- Ahora Growlithe lanzallamas

Growlithe lanzo el poderoso ataque y debilito de una a Caterpie

Brand- Descuida Caterpie te esforzaste regresa

Vachy- Buen trabajo Growlithe mereces un gran descanso

Growlithe- Grow grow

Ambos fueron regresados

Vachy- Continuemos ¡Vulpix ve!

El zorro de fuego salió de su pokeball

Brand- Pidgey es tu turno

Pidgey- Cru cru

Vachy- Vulpix lanzallamas

Vulpix lo hizo pero Pidgey esquivo

Brand- Pidgey remolino

Pidgey batió sus alas con tal fuerza que Vulpix apenas resistia

Vachy- No ¡Vulpix Excavar!

Vulpix se libró del remolino bajo la tierra

Brand- Cuidado Pidgey puede estar en cualquier parte

Vachy- Ahora Vulpix ataque rápido

Vulpix salió del suelo y golpeo al Pidgey de Brand

Vachy- Vulpix lanzallamas

Brand- Pidgey tornado

Ambos ataques chocaron produciendo una fuerte explosión

Brand- Pidgey placaje

Pidgey salió del humo y golpeo a Vulpix

Vachy- Ve Vulpix ataque rápido

Brand- Pidgey ataque arena

Vulpix se disponía a hacer su ataque rápido pero el ataque arena lo arroja contra el piso

Brand- Ahora Pidgey tornado

El tornado de Pidgey fue lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer a Vulpix

Vachy- Hay no Vulpix regresa amigo

Brand- Así se hace Pidgey

Pidgey- Cruu

Brand- Regresa por un merecido descanso

Vachy- Terminemos esto de una vez ¡Flareon sal!

Pokedex- Flareon, el pokemon llama y forma evolucionada de Eevee, cuando almacena energía térmica en su cuerpo su temperatura puede subir a más de 1600 grados

Brand- ¿Con que Flareon eh? Rattata ¿Qué dices amigo? ¿A la batalla?

Rattata- Rattata

Vachy- Flareon placaje

Brand- Rattata látigo

Ambos ataques chocaron

Vachy- Flareon lanzallamas

Brand- Rattata esquívalo y ataque rápido

El pokemon lo esquivo y contraataco dañando al Flareon

Vachy- Flareon lanzallamas una vez mas

El lanzallamas esta vez sí le dio

Brand- Rattata no te rindas placaje

Vachy- Flareon tú también

Pero la batalla fue interrumpida por…

Jessie- Prepárense para los problemas

James- Y más vale que teman

Jessie- Para proteger al mundo de la devastación

James- Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación

Jessie- Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor

James- Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas

Jessie- ¡Jessie!

James- ¡James!

Jessie- El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz

James- Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar

Meowth- ¡Meowth! ¡Así es!

Brand- Es el equipo Rocket ¿Qué hacen aquí?

James- ¿Qué que hacemos aquí? Te hemos estado buscando por horas y tú solo preguntas ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Brand- Me estaban buscando

Meowth- Nos humillaste en el centro pokemon y como venganza nos llevaremos a todos tus pokemon

Brand- No lo permitiré

Vachy- Ni yo

Jessie- Sal Ekans

James- Koffing sal ya

Brand- Vamos Rattata

Vachy- Flareon a la carga

James- Koffing pantallahumo

Vachy- No veo nada

Y cuando el humo se dispersó solo quedaba un hoyo en la tierra

Brand- ¿Dónde están?

Vachy- Seguro Ekans uso excavar

De repente Ekans y Koffing salieron de la tierra y golpearon a Rattata y a Flareon

Brand- Rattata látigo

El ataque le dio a Koffing

James- Koffing contrataca con gas venenoso

El gas le dio a Rattata

Vachy- Ya verán Flareon lanzallamas

Jessie- Ekans acido

James- Koffing polución

El lanzallamas choco con la combinación de ácido y polución y fue más fuerte quemando a los Rocket y mandándolos a volar

Rocket- ¡El equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez!

Brand- Vachy mi Rattata entro en estado de envenenamiento ¿Qué hago?

Vachy- Tu descuida en mi carpa tengo un antídoto

Brand- Vamos

De camino a la carpa

Brand- Ya llegamos

Vachy- Oye no te preocupes tanto

Brand- Pero mi Rattata pierde cada vez más vida

Vachy- Hay que tierno eres de todas las personas que conozco tú eres la que más se preocupa por su pokemon, eres un entrenador fuerte

Brand- Tú también eres muy fuerte

Vachy- Me temo que no es cierto

Brand- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Vachy- Veras yo vengo de una familia en la que todos mis parientes son maestros del fuego, este año mi padre me regalo mi primer pokemon un Eevee, de inmediato lo hice evolucionar a Flareon con una piedra fuego, sin embargo mi padre me dijo que cometí un error al hacerlo evolucionar sin sacarle todo el potencial de Eevee y que me iba a costar mucho más sacarle su potencial a Flareon, intente demostrarle lo contrario y atrape a Vulpix y Growlithe pero no pude vencer a nadie y decidí comenzar mi viaje para ser más fuerte y un día convertirme en maestra del fuego pokemon, entonces decidí comenzar en el Bosque Verde ya que aquí hay muchos pokemon insecto y mis tipo fuego tendrían algo de ventaja

Brand- Vaya historia pero yo opino que tu Flareon ya es bastante poderoso

Vachy- Si pero todavía no explote todo su potencial, mira ya llegamos

Había una tienda de campaña y de ahí Vachy saco su antídoto y se lo dio a Rattata

Vachy- Y bien ¿Cómo te sientes Rattata?

Rattata- Ratt

Rattata estaba sonriendo en los brazos de su entrenador

Brand- Bueno amigo será mejor que regreses a tu pokeball

Brand devolvió a Rattata a su pokeball

Vachy- Bueno creo que es hora de despedirnos

Brand- Vachy

Vachy- Dime

Brand- Yo… este… veras quería saber si tu… este… ¡Quieres viajar conmigo y que cumplamos juntos nuestras metas!

Vachy- Brand me encantaría, ya ve solo tenías que decirlo, no fue tan difícil ¿O sí?

Y así acompañado de su nueva amiga Brand continua su viaje para ser un maestro pokemon esta historia continuara


	4. Chapter 4

POKEMON: EL CAMINO A LA LIGA POKEMON

Episodio 4- PELIGRO BEEDRILL

Todo comienza con Brand y Vachy caminando por el Bosque Verde pero algo extraño estaba a punto de pasar

Vachy- Que raro

Brand- ¿Qué pasa?

Vachy- Pues hemos estado caminando por mucho tiempo y no hemos visto a nadie

Brand- ¿Y?

Vachy- Pues que el Bosque Verde es famoso por qué gran cantidad de entrenadores vienen a capturar sus pokemon insecto, me sorprende que no hayamos visto a ninguno

Brand- Pues desde que llegue el único pokemon insecto que vi fue mi lindo y dulce Caterpie

Brand saca a Caterpie de su pokeball y lo abraza a lo que este reacciona cariñosamente

Brand- ¿Quién es mi pequeño y poderoso pokemon?

Caterpie- Ñio

Vachy- Brand ya deja de jugar, aunque tienes razón

Brand- ¿De qué?

Vachy- No hemos visto ningún pokemon

Caterpie- Ñio

Brand- Parece que hablaste demasiado pronto

En frente de ellos había un pequeño pokemon

Pokedex- Weedle, el pokemon oruga, fácil de ver por los bosques comiendo hojas, tiene un aguijón venenoso en la cabeza

Brand- Debo atraparlo

Vachy- Y si mejor lo capturo yo

Brand- Creí que solo te gustaban los pokemon de fuego

Vachy- Si, pero este Weedle es muy adorable como para dejarlo pasar

Brand- Yo seré quien lo capture

Caterpie- Ñio

Brand- ¿Quieres luchar tu amigo? Vamos entonces ¡Caterpie placaje!

Caterpie acertó con su ataque pero el Weedle le lanzo su disparo demora

Brand- Caterpie esquiva y usa disparo demora

Así lo hizo y el Weedle estaba atrapado en la seda y le arrojo su picotazo venenoso dejando a Caterpie en estado de envenenado y bajando un poco sus PS

Brand- Caterpie amigo ¿Estas bien?

Brand carga a su Caterpie

Vachy- Lo siento Brand pero es mi turno

Brand- Vachy, ese Weedle está temblando

En efecto, el Weedle estaba temblando

Vachy- ¿Qué estará haciendo?

-¡Está llamando a su familia corran!

Un hombre venia corriendo a toda velocidad y frente a Brand y Vachy se apareció un montón de pokemon

Pokedex- Beedrill, el pokemon abeja venenosa, vuela muy de prisa y ataca con los venenosos y grandes aguijones de su cola y patas delanteras

El Beedrill intento atacar a Brand pero Caterpie se puso en medio y recibió el impacto terminando herido

Brand- ¡Caterpie!

Hombre- ¡Corran tontos!

Brand y Vachy corrieron a todo pero

Brand- Caterpie se quedo

Brand corrió hacia su pokemon

Brand- Descuida amigo no te dejare atrás

Pero los Beedrill lo atacaron y perdió el conocimiento

Caterpie- ¡Ñiooo!

Entonces Brand despertó en una casa

Brand- ¡¿Dónde estoy y donde esta Caterpie?!

Vachy- Ya despertó

Entonces Caterpie se subió a su cabeza

Brand- Caterpie amigo estas a salvo

Caterpie- Ñioo

Brand- Vachy ¿Tú lo salvaste?

Vachy- No fue el

El hombre entro a la habitación

Hombre- Hola mi nombre es Jano veo que tú y ese Caterpie son muy unidos

Brand- Si Caterpie es uno de mis grandes amigos

Jano- Pero ¿Qué hacían en el Bosque en esta temporada?

Vachy- ¿A qué se refiere?

Jano- Esta es la temporada en la que los Weedle evolucionan en Kakuna y para protegerlo los Beedrill se vuelven más agresivos de lo normal y por lo tanto todos los entrenadores se van del bosque y los pokemon se esconden en refugios

Vachy- Eso explica por qué no vimos ningún pokemon o entrenador

Brand- Pero entonces ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Jano- Pues veras yo quiero ver el momento de la evolución

Vachy- ¿Podemos verlo con usted?

Jano- Claro

En unos minutos Brand, Vachy y Jano estaban bajo una caja viendo un nido de Beedrill

Jano- Si nadie los molesta evolucionaran pronto

Entonces 2 personas u un Meowth se acercaron al nido

Jessie- Prepárense para los problemas

James- Y más vale que teman

Jessie- Para proteger al mundo de la devastación

James- Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación

Jessie- Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor

James- Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas

Jessie- ¡Jessie!

James- ¡James!

Jessie- El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz

James- Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar

Meowth- ¡Meowth! ¡Así es!

Brand- Es el equipo Rocket

Meowth- Muy bien si esto sale bien tendremos nuestro ejército de Beedrill

James- Meowth esta es la mejor idea que se te ha ocurrido

Jessie- Vengan lindos Weedle métanse a mi red

Entonces llegaron los Beedrill y atacaron a los Rocket que se metieron a un hueco en un árbol

Jano- Eso es malo

Brand- ¿Qué?

Jano- Hay Pikachu salvajes escondidos ahí

Brand- ¿Pikachu?

Pokedex- Pikachu, el pokemon ratón, cuando varios de estos pokemon se juntan, su energía puede causar fuertes tormentas

El árbol cayó por los ataques de Beedrill y los Rocket salieron volando

Los Pikachu no sabían a donde ir y Brand salió de la caja

Brand- ¡Por aquí!

Los Pikachu se metieron a la caja y los Beedrill comenzaron a golpear la caja

Jano- Los Beedrill no tardaran en perforar la caja

Brand- ¿Y los Pikachu no pueden defenderse?

Jano- Son de un nivel muy bajo solo saben impactrueno y gruñido

Vachy- Sal ya Vulpix

Vulpix- Vul

Vachy- Con Vulpix huiremos bajo tierra ¡Usa excavar!

Vulpix hizo el hueco pero los Pikachu se tardaban en bajar y un Beedrill perforo el hueco

Brand- Caterpie disparo demora

Caterpie encerró en seda a los Beedrill

Jano- Miren

Los Weedle estaban evolucionando en Kakuna

Jano- Es de lo mejor que eh visto

Vachy- Ahora vengan

Brand y Jano se metieron al agujero y al salir

Brand- Ayuda Caterpie está temblando

Jano- No, por lo visto la batalla con los Beedrill le subió el nivel, está evolucionando

Así era Caterpie se convirtió en un Metapod

Pokedex- Metapod, el pokemon capullo y la forma evolucionada de Caterpie, Este Pokemon es vulnerable al ataque cuando su concha es blanda, dejando expuesto su frágil cuerpo.

Jano- Ahora tu Metapod puede usar el ataque fortaleza

Brand- Metapod eres el mejor

Brand comenzó a abrazar a su pokemon

Metapod- Metapod

Los Pikachu ya se iban

Pikachu- Pika

Jano- De seguro van a buscar un nuevo refugio

Vachy- Vaya

Vulpix- Vul vul

Jano- Este día fue magnifico, primero vi la evolución de Weedle y luego la evolución de Caterpie

Vachy- Fue divertido no Vulpix

Vulpix- Vul

Jano- Bueno si siguen este camino saldrán del bosque y llegaran a Ciudad Plateada

Brand- Gracias Jano adiós

Vachy- Adiós

Jano- Adiós y suerte a ambos

Y así con su Caterpie evolucionado Brand continua su viaje esta historia continuara


	5. Chapter 5

POKEMON: EL CAMINO A LA LIGA POKEMON

Episodio 5- LA BATALLA DE GIMNACIO

El capítulo comienza con 3 sujetos cavando

Jessie- Prepárense para los problemas

James- Y más vale que teman

Jessie- Para proteger al mundo de la devastación

James- Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación

Jessie- Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor

James- Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas

Jessie- ¡Jessie!

James- ¡James!

Jessie- El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz

James- Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar

Meowth- ¡Meowth! ¡No sé porque ustedes siempre están hablando y yo haciendo todo el trabajo!

Jessie- No tenemos mucho tiempo, si se dirigen a Ciudad Plateada tendrán que pasar por aquí

James- Y caerán en nuestra grandiosa trampa

Meowth- Pues ya no hay mucho tiempo cavaremos profundo y lo cubriremos tan bien que no notaran que es una trampa

Los 3 cavaron un gran agujero y lo camuflaron bien

Meowth- Eso es perfecto

James- Ahaa, ¡No sé dónde quedo nuestra trampa!

El equipo Rocket comenzó a buscar la trampa pero cayeron en ella y fueron enterrados

Mientras tanto después de bastante caminar Brand y Vachy por fin salieron del Bosque Verde y llegaron a Ciudad Plateada

Vachy- Por fin llegamos a la civilización

Brand- Si Ciudad Plateada la ciudad de riscos inaccesibles

Vachy- ¿Y cómo sabes eso?

Brand- Está escrito en el letrerito

Vachy- A ha, vayamos al centro pokemon a curar a nuestros pokemon

Brand- Si vamos

Al llegar

Brand- Enfermera podría curar a mis pokemon

Vachy- Y a los míos

Joy- Por supuesto

Agarra las pokeball

Joy- Toma Chansey

Chansey- Chansey

Joy- De seguro vienen a retar al líder de gimnasio

Brand- ¿Qué es un líder de gimnasio

Vachy- Hay Brand ¿A poco no lo sabias?

Brand- ¿Qué?

Vachy- Veras, existen varios entrenadores que son más poderosos que otros entrenadores normales, son los líderes de gimnasio, hay uno por cada ciudad, y si los derrotas te otorgaran una medalla de gimnasio

Brand- Y eso para que me sirve

Joy- Si alguien consigue 8 medallas de gimnasio podrá entrar al campeonato de la liga pokemon y demostrar que es el mejor entrenador de la región

Brand- Eso me gusta ¿Y dices que hay un líder de gimnasio aquí?

Joy- Así es se llama Brock y es un entrenador muy poderoso que usa pokemon de tipo roca

Brand- Genial iré a retarlo ahora mismo

Brand se disponía a salir pero…

Vachy- Oye genio ¿No se te olvida algo?

Brand- ¿Qué?

Entonces la enfermera le muestra 3 pokeball

Brand- Cierto, mis pokemon

Vachy- ¿Cómo pensabas retar a un líder sin pokemon?

Brand- Ya lo siento

Entonces Brand y Vachy fueron al gimnasio de la ciudad

Brand entro al gimnasio

Brand- ¡Hola hay alguien aquí!

Y un hombre salió de la oscuridad

Hombre- Hola yo soy Brock, soy líder del gimnasio plateado, mis pokemon son todos rocas duras y tienen verdadera determinación

Brand- Claro la enfermera dijo que usabas pokemon de roca

Brock- Así es mis pokemon son del tipo roca

Brand- Pues yo soy Brand de pueblo paleta y vine a retarte

Brock- ¡Fuhaha! Vas a desafiarme sabiendo tu derrota

Brand- Así es, puede que no lleve mucho tiempo entrenando pero tengo honor de entrenador

Brock- Ese honor de entrenador te obliga a retarme

Brand- Si

Brock- Bien entonces muestra lo mejor de ti

El piso se abrió y salió un campo de batalla hecho de rocas

Brock- Aquí lucharemos

Entonces unos niños llegaron

Niño- Brock va a tener una batalla

Brand- ¿Y quiénes son ellos?

Brock- A mis hermanos les gusta verme pelear

Vachy- Y ¿De dónde sacaste tantos hermanos?

Brand- Iniciemos la batalla ¡Sal Metapod!

Metapod- Meta

Brock- Un Metapod, en tal caso ¡Ve Onix!

Una enorme serpiente de piedra salió de la ball

Brand y Vachy miraban asustados

Pokedex- Onix, el pokemon serpiente de roca, Cuando crece, las partes rocosas de su cuerpo se endurecen. Acaba pareciéndose a un diamante negro.

Brand- A el Metapod placaje

Brock- Onix tu también

Ambos placajes chocaron

Brock- Onix atadura

Onix enredo a Metapod en su cola y lo apretó con toda su fuerza

Brand- Oho no Metapod ¡Usa fortaleza!

Metapod se volvió de metal

Brand- Ahora que su defensa aumento mi Metapod es más duro que tu Onix

Brock- ¿Eso crees? Ya lo veremos Onix chirrido

Onix comenzó a gritar tan fuerte que Metapod volvió a la normalidad

Vachy- ¡Brand chirrido baja la defensa del oponente!

Brand- ¡Metapod está en problemas!

Tiempo después Brand estaba acariciando a su Metapod en el centro pokemon pues había perdido la batalla

Brand- Sabes Metapod, quizá no sirvamos para esto

Vachy- ¡Pero qué clase de entrenador habla así!

Brand- Vachy tú lo viste prácticamente trapeo el piso con nosotros

Vachy- ¡Y que esperabas! ¡Es un líder de gimnasio! ¡Un entrenador súper fuerte! ¡Si no pudiste ganarle a la primera! ¡Qué importa! ¡Gánale a la segunda o a la tercera o cuantas veces te tome! Pero no te rindas

Brand- Tienes razón ¡Iré por la revancha ahora mismo! Tu que dices Metapod

Metapod comienza a brillar

Vachy- Metapod evoluciono

Pokedex- Butterfree, el pokemon mariposa y forma evolucionada de Metapod, En combate, aletea a gran velocidad para lanzar al aire sus tóxicos polvillos

Brand- Butterfree, evolucionaste por mí

Butterfree- Free

Brand- Ahora no podemos perder

Brand volvió al gimnasio

Brand- Brock quiero la revancha

Brock- ¿Estás seguro?

Brand- Si

El campo de batalla volvió a salir y los 9 hermanos de Brock se sentaron junto a Vachy

Brock- Sal ya Geodude

Geodude- Geo

Brand- Muy bien sal Rattata

Rattata- Ratta

Brand- Rattata usa placaje

Brock- Tu también Geodude

Ambos chocaron pero Geodude fue más duro

Brand- Rattata ataque rápido

Rattata fue a golpearlo a toda potencia

Brock- Geodude rizo defensa

Geodude se hizo bola y el ataque de Rattata parecía no haberle hecho nada

Brock- No penetraras la dura defensa de Geodude

Brand- A no solo observa, Rattata látigo

Rattata golpeo con su cola y Geodude quedo debilitado

Brock- Geodude regresa, eso fue inteligente látigo no solo me hace daño sino que también me quita la defensa pero a ver si te funciona 2 veces ¡Sal Onix!

De nuevo Brock saco a su poderoso Onix

Brand- Notaras que Rattata aprendió un nuevo ataque ¡Usa híper colmillo!

A Rattata le brillaron los dientes y mordió a Onix quitándole bastantes PS

Brand- Bien ahora Rattata látigo

Rattata comenzó a golpear a Onix pero Brock continuaba sin atacar hasta que…

Brock- Onix Venganza

Onix lanzo un rayo que al instante debilito a Rattata

Brand- Oh no venganza nos devuelve el doble de daño

Brock- Brand, fuiste bueno lo acepto, pero admítelo no podrás contra Onix

Brand- Eso ya lo veremos ¿Dime Brock recuerdas a Metapod? ¡Ve Butterfree!

Brand saco a su Butterfree

Brock- Evoluciono ¡Onix chirrido!

Onix comenzó a emitir su ataque que le dio al Butterfree de Brand

Brand- Intenta bajar mi defensa ¡Butterfree usa polvo veneno!

Butterfree lanzo su polvo y Onix entro en estado envenenado perdiendo vida por cada ataque

Brock- Onix placaje

Brand- Butterfree tu también

Ambos placajes chocaron entre sí pero Onix tuvo el más duro

Brand- Butterfree usa confusión

Butterfree le arrojo un rayo de energía psíquica

Brock- O no ese ataque es muy fuerte contra Onix pero lo contrarrestare con esto ¡Venganza!

Onix lanzo su rayo

Brand- Butterfree confusión una vez mas

Confusión y venganza chocaron provocando un espeso humo del cual salió Onix y uso su ataque atadura atrapando a Butterfree tal y como antes

Brand- ¡Butterfree!

Brock- Y ni se te ocurra usar fortaleza o sucederá lo mismo que cuando era un Metapod

Brand- Yo tenía otro ataque en mente

Brock- ¡¿Qué?!

Brand- Usa paralizador

Las alas de Butterfree comenzaron a emitir un polvo que libero a Onix de su estado de envenenado y lo puso en paralizado provocando que no se pueda mover y así Butterfree se liberó fácilmente

Brand- Genial si uso confusión ganare la batalla y como está paralizado no podrá esquivarlo

Pero los hermanos de Brock bajaron y se arrodillaron frente a Brand

Hermano- Señor Brand por favor no venza a nuestro hermano lo admiramos

Brand- Si pero… este…

Brock- Levántense

Así lo hicieron prácticamente tú has ganado la batalla Brand

Brand- ¿Yo?

Vachy- Te dije que lo harías bien hecho

Brock- Como prueba de tu victoria te confiero la medalla roca de la liga pokemon

Brock le dio su medalla

Brand- ¡Si ganamos la medalla roca!

Butterfree- ¡Free!

Brock- Hay todo tipo de entrenadores en este inmenso mundo nuestro, pareces ser muy talentoso como entrenador Pokemon

Brand- Gracias Brock

Brock- Te deseo suerte ya me gustaría a mí viajar como tú lo haces, de hecho mi sueño es viajar por todo el mundo y conocer a los entrenadores más fuertes

Brand- ¿Y por qué no vienes con nosotros?

Brock- Eso me gustaría pero tengo que hacerme cargo del gimnasio y mis hermanos

Hermano- Pero Brock, eso no es problema

Brock- ¿Qué dicen?

Hermano- Nosotros podemos cuidarnos solos y cuidaremos el gimnasio ya te hemos visto pelear y también tenemos pokemon fuertes

Brock- Están seguros

Hermano- Claro, ve con ellos y sigue tus sueños

Brand- Que dices Brock ¿Compañeros de viaje?

Brock- Compañeros de viaje

Brand y Brock chocaron los 5

Después

Brock- Y comenzaste con un pequeño Rattata, debió de ser un reto

Brand- Si pero yo adoro los retos

Vachy- Entonces seguro te gustara saber que la ruta 3 está llena de entrenadores que se ocultan para retar al primer entrenador que vean no

Brand- ¡¿Qué?!

Ahora con Brock paro apoyarlo y el nuevo Butterfree para ayudarlo Brand tiene una nueva meta conseguir 8 medallas y llegar a la liga pokemon esta historia continuara


End file.
